


Unsettling Lanterns

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Series: Unsettled [7]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: Hal Jordan can't get a certain Yellow Lantern out of his head. Thaal is having similar problems in regard to a certain Green Lantern. While one is trying to hide what he's going through, the other is bound and determined to make the other Lantern theirs.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Series: Unsettled [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468486
Comments: 94
Kudos: 39





	Unsettling Lanterns

Hal could  _ not _ believe, as he shampooed his hair underneath the hot shower spray, that he’d had to be saved by the Big Blue Boyscout from The Enchantress. How had his power ring malfunctioned when he’d just recharged it’s powersource!? It made no sense.

It hadn’t helped that Sinestro had been there. At first he thought the Yellow Lantern had been helping The Enchantress until she’d smirked and bound them together.

His face flushed as he remembered how tightly she’d bound them, so close that he’d felt Thaal Sinestro’s cock through both layers of fabric. And Sinestro, well, for whatever reason the alien had been  _ hard. _ And from his understanding a great deal of his anatomy was similar to a human, but since he was still an alien there were also a good number of differences - aside from his skin tone and eyes.

Closing his eyes for a moment he rinsed himself off of all suds from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

He really  _ didn’t _ want to remember that. Because it had been awkward. Sinestro had actually shifted as if pressing into him. Hal thought it had to have been accidental, because once they’d been free they’d glared at each other and flown to their own sectors.

But, when Sinestro had been a part of the Green Lantern Corps, they’d kissed. Their hands had roamed each other, but the moment had been interrupted by one of the other corps members.

That was when Hal knew he wasn’t just interested in women. Hadn’t even been able to do more than soft petting during a date, because he just couldn’t seem to get interested. So he’d put more and more time into his work, both as a Green Lantern and as a pilot. Who else could Batman trust to test drive all his knew amazing rides, be they automobiles, jets, helicopters, submarines. Hal knew what he was doing. Until  _ now. _

Closing his eyes again he leaned against the wall of the shower. Forehead pressed against the tile with the spray of the shower falling on his side. One hand trailed down to grasp his hard cock in one hand and his other hand moved behind him between his ass cheeks.

Brushing his finger against his hole, he groaned and used his other hand to stroke from root to tip. He didn’t know why he had to think of  _ him _ in order to rub one out.

Licking his lips he moved his fisted hand up and down, up and down, faster and faster. The tip of his fingers brushed around the rim of his hole.

His legs shook as he came, white splattering against the wall of the shower and dripping down. With a gasp and shudder he lowered to his knees, taking deep calming breaths as he tried to steady his limbs.

Fuck!

Thaal Sinestro couldn’t find out about this. Or any of the other times he’d chubbed up in his suit, or out of it for that matter. Not when it was thoughts of him causing it.

He took his earlier discarded washcloth and wiped down where he’d made a mess on the tile.

His thoughts drifted to the last League meeting and recalled that two of the League’s biggest enemies had been present. The Joker sticking close to Batman and Luthor sticking close to Superman. That had been strange. But Batman and Superman often knew what they were doing. Plus there hadn’t been a sickly glow of kryptonite and when he’d asked Zatara to check, she’d said no magic was present. That had made everything all the stranger. Maybe he should have been paying closer attention to them.

Shrugging his shoulders he got up, turned off the water, got out and towel dried off before picking up a hair dryer for his hair, along with a comb.

Then they’d learned Bruce Wayne was dating, or something along those lines with The Joker. Which made him wonder if that wasn’t what Clark Kent was doing with Lex Luthor.

Turning the hair dryer off and setting the comb down he left the bathroom and crossed the hall to his bedroom to pull out a green jockstrap and over it a black pair of spandex shorts. Locating a pair of sports socks to go with his pair of running shoes he grabbed a bottle of water to down.

His body still strumming with energy - and it was still early morning with the sun only half way risen - he put on his watch. Then he headed out of the building, house key in his zippered pocket and headed out for his run once the place was locked up.

* * *

Thaal Sinestro stared down at the Earth. The Green Lantern, Hal Jordan continued to get in his way time after time. But he could never bring himself to truly finish him off as much as he’d warned. After all, he’d done worse and thus he’d been cast out from the Green Lantern Corps only to start up the Sinestro Corps, the Yellow Lanterns.

His daughter, he was proud of, even though they could not be in the same area due to how much his daughter resented him. His wife had been gone awhile - having died. He hadn’t thought he’d feel anything for anyone else. Not like he had her. And that it was  _ Hal Jordan _ had at first had him in denial.

But being so close to him where their bodies were bound by The Enchantress’s ropes had made it all too clear to him that he wanted Hal Jordan. The question was how to get him. Before he wound up with someone else. So far the Green Lantern hadn’t made anything official with anyone as far as he knew or had heard. And the only ring Jordan wore was the Corps ring.

He had to be careful about how he went about this. There was the thought of trapping him, but Hal Jordan had so much willpower that he couldn’t see him falling into Stockholm syndrome. Besides he wouldn’t really have Hal Jordan then. And this wasn’t something he could ask his fellow Yellow Lanterns to help with.

Glancing around he moved to the moon to sit and watch as the Earth turned and he contemplated his options. His ring would come in handy for some of his ideas, but that was only for  _ after _ he managed to seduce the Green Lantern. It had been so long since he’d tried to seduce anyone. And his wife had been a female of his race. Yet he knew of human anatomy, it wasn’t too different that he couldn’t figure out what to do.

Well, even if he could only have Hal Jordan once, that would have to be enough. Somehow he didn’t see it being nearly enough, but the man was stubborn. A good man, even though he had ruined a great deal for him. Yet this was not revenge he was seeking. Not this time.

“Hal Jordan, you will be mine,” he smirked as he flew toward Earth, his cock twitching at his thoughts. 

He’d need to get a few items, but he did have contacts on the planet who could help him out with a wardrobe, and he could use the ring to make him appear more human. It was just changing his eyes and skin tone after all. The rest of him he was certain looked human enough otherwise to blend in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you all enjoyed the start of this. I'm open to suggestions for this pair here and what they get up to.


End file.
